


Some Christmas Reminiscing and Get-togethers

by Espeones



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (Some Implied anyway), Christmas, Implied Relationships, Killers and Survivors being friendly, Merry Christmas from the Entity's Realm, The Entity is chill about it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: The warmth of Christmas has spread to the Entity's realm for a while(Bad summary but I started this fic at 1 am and wanted to finish it for Christmas.)





	Some Christmas Reminiscing and Get-togethers

    The night was cool, specks of white fell from the deep grey clouds above. 

 

    Something about it felt so much better than the usual chilling forest they were accustomed too. They wondered if the Entity was going to make this a continuous event and they were grateful for the small change in mood. Even if it was just by a bit. 

 

    Meg smiled as the survivors around her continued to chat amongst themselves. Granted, they were all given warm (albeit ‘ugly’) Christmas sweaters. The Entity seemed to have a thing for giving them an abundance of outfits at their own disposal. 

 

    Kate and Jake were the more lucky ones when it came to the warm clothing is such cold weather. While the snow never seemed to pile so high, there were about eight centimetres that blanketed the hard dirt ground. 

 

    There was something about it that made being stuck in a realm of sacrifice more bearable. While a part of them died at every hook they were taken from, least they didn't have to be alone. 

_ Ignorance is bliss, _ the athlete thought, ‘enjoy what you can,’ Nea had told her when they first received the fitting sweaters. Each corresponded with their own interests and likes. 

 

    “Everything alright, Meg?” Claudette (or Detty, as Meg, Dwight, and Jake began calling her) asked with a soft smile. The botanist had been so reserved about socializing with them at first. Or… rather all of them except Meg was unsocial at first. Until the four were forced to work together in escaping, it had brought them apart and back together. Now they were the closest out of the many survivors who were dragged into the realm.

 

    “Yeah, just… thinking is all.” Meg replies with a smile of her own. “Remember when it was really just the four of us?” Meg holds her hand out, watching as the flakes of snow fell upon her calloused hand. Endless upon endless times of trials, repairing generators and feeling of squeezing the splinters of pallets in her palms. 

 

    “Reminiscing?” 

 

    Meg hummed in confirmation, “a lot has happened here and yet it feels like only a few days.” 

 

    Claudette sits down next to her, “indeed, but this is fine… right?”

 

    A glance, Meg's blue orbs lingered a little before flickering back to the others. “Yeah, could always be worse.” 

 

    Nea growled at the saboteur, “you take that shit back!” Her words were met with a cat-like grin, Jake jumping back when she tried to lunge at him. 

 

    “Well, you are a stray street-cat!” Jake shrugs with a glint of amusement in his eye. 

 

    Dwight and Laurie looked back and forth between the two. “Why don't we sit down and talk this through?” Dwight suggested, while Laurie nodding in agreement. 

 

    “Don't get in between this, Dwight!” Nea hissed and Meg saw exactly why her sweater is printed with cats. Though Dwight backs away, hesitating. Laurie sighs, knowing herself that when Nea is riled up, it's hard to calm her down. 

 

    The man sits back down, and Jake sends him and Laurie an apologetic look. “Hey street-cat, I think we should listen to Dwight.” He sidesteps another lunge. 

 

    “Not until you stop calling me that,” Nea said, ready to pounce again. 

 

    Claudette laughed as she watched, it wasn't far from the usual banter. Meg joining in on her fit of quieting giggles. 

 

    “What will you do when we break free of here?” 

 

    Meg was caught off-guard by her question, more specifically as to how she worded it. No ‘if's or any tone of uncertainty. And the thought was nice, but Meg knew it was close to impossible for such a thing. Maybe Claudette was just being reassuring, she didn't know. 

 

    “Well, I'd check up on my mom first… if she's still pushing through.” Meg starts, rubbing her knuckles with cool fingers, “maybe I'd go back to school, or find a job.” No doubt she'd need one. 

 

    Claudette nods idly, “yeah… I was still in school when I was taken here. I'd like to finish my studies.” She had a glazed look in her eyes, her mind probably clouded with the possibilities of leaving. Meg wished she could easily believe they had a chance at a true escape. 

 

    “I think you should break those two up now,” Claudette says, amused. “Nea might actually bite or scratch him.” 

 

    “Jake called her a ‘stray alley-cat’ for a reason.” They shared a chuckle as Meg stood up, the ginger striding over with a stoic mask. 

 

    “Alright, that's enough you two.” Meg grabbed the shoulder of their sweaters, pulling Nea away from him. 

 

    “He started it!” Nea grumbled, turning her back away. 

 

    Jake just chuckled, brushing off his clothing and nodded in thanks to the ginger. He walked to Dwight, gesturing to the forest and the two headed off. Probably towards the river that was deeper into the forest. 

 

    “You're getting good at that.” Kate comments. 

 

    “She's probably gotten used to their fights,” David says before Meg could reply, though he wasn't wrong. 

 

    Meg shrugs it off, walking back to Claudette and say back down on the damp leg (though no one complained at this point). 

 

    There was the sound of a distinct and familiar humming that entered their ears before the footsteps of the owner did. Her humming drummed in their ears and their heartbeats spiked, a warning of who exactly was nearing their campfire. 

 

    The Huntress came into view, parting the thick bushes and branches with the push of her arm. The dark voids she had as eyes seemed to survey them for a moment, her other arm kept hidden behind her back. 

 

    Meg gave a very hesitant but welcoming smile. Hoping this wasn't a visit to attempt on harming them. Though from the posture and aura the tall killer gave off, a part of her doubts it. 

 

    “Welcome, Huntress… what brings you here?” Kate says, avoiding her gaze when the mask of a hare turned towards her. 

 

    The killer's mouth opened briefly before she sighed and walked over with slow steps. Meg was met with a pair of bare feet in front of her,  _ isn't that cold? _

 

    She looked up, meeting the gaze of the woman. Whatever she held behind her to hide was revealed to be a woven basket filled with flowers. 

 

    Meg's eyes flickered from the basket to the woman, swallowing the lump in her throat as the woman's gaze held a type of longing in it. 

 

    David and Quentin had stood up, ready to defend her and the rest of them from getting hurt in any way.

 

    Meg let out a breath, watching as it became a puff of white before dissipating. She patted the empty spot on the log beside her. 

 

    The Huntress perked up at the invitation, sitting down next to her with an eager look and guided Meg to turn so her back was facing the woman. 

 

    Meg wasn't surprised when the killer undid the knots in her braid and let her hair free. Large rough hands thread through her hair, pulling at knots and tangles that caused the athlete to wince a bit. 

 

    The rest of the survivors present watched on in both shock and awe. Though Meg ignored them, shutting her eyes and refraining to voice out any sort of pain she received when the Huntress pulled a little  _ too _ hard. 

 

    The killer was smiling to herself, playing with the ginger strands for a while before she began to braid them again, this time weaving the stems of the flowers into it. Maybe the other girls would allow her to do their hair too. 

 

    Quentin and David glanced at each other before they slowly sat back down in their spots. Conversation continuing when they all realized that the Huntress’ presence wasn't of any danger at the moment. 

  
  


  * ▪°○°▪•



  
  


    The Cannibal looked to the sky with wide eyes and lips nearly a frown. He hugged his arms closer to him, the cold air running chills down his back. It nipped at his skin like a thousand needles. 

 

    “What’s wrong?” The Pig approached him, amusement was high in her tone. 

 

    Nothing and everything was wrong, Bubba has only experienced snow a few times before. And while he likes the look of small snowflakes and the crunch of it under his shoes, he despises the cold weather. Especially when the Entity hadn't supplied them with any sort of warm source of clothing. 

 

    “Snow is it?” 

 

    The Nurse stood next to the Pig, her breathing indicated her presence as always. Bubba nodded, letting out a noise of discomfort. 

 

    “Perhaps you two would like to join me, Philip, Evan, and Max back at the Prenn Asylum?” She offers, using the real names of the killers she was closest too, a softness in her tone despite the wheezing through every other word. 

 

    “Sure, after all, we have a break from all these trials.” The Pig gave a shrug, “how about you, Cannibal?” The pig mask was tilted towards his direction. 

 

    Leatherface mumbled under his breath for a moment, puffs of air leaving the lips of his mask. Eventually, he agreed, not wanting to stay out in the cold. 

 

    The Shape was not so far away, glancing to the retreating figures going to the Prenn Asylum. Dark eyes turned away to the three bouquets in his hand, though he agreed with the Cannibal, fall weather is more of his tastes. The Entity never let them burn these anymore, Michael was never sure what to do with them. 

 

_     Maybe he'd give one to his dear o’ sister.  _ Michael thought, bemused by it. Maybe he would, maybe he'd give it to the Huntress, she'd probably want them. 

 

    Either way, something compelled him to walk to the survivor’s campfire, still filled with uncertainty with his decision. Yet, he didn't mind going over anyway. No solid reason to guide him over there. 

 

    His appearance was met with confusion and wide eyes. Though his first approach was towards his sister. Her eyes widened and her body was tense, that was until he pushed a bouquet to her lap. He had noticed the Huntress upon walking into the clearing. Going to her next, she glanced and met his eye, a gleam sparking in hers before she smiles and held her hand out expectingly. 

 

    He gives her the last two bouquets, ignoring the snicker that left Nea Carlsson. Kate sat in front of the Huntress, Meg sitting on the ground by Kate's leg. The strawberry blonde looked tense as the killer was braiding her hair. It seemed the woman was already done with the athlete's hair. 

 

    “What brought this up?” Nea asks, digging for some kind of gossip. 

 

    She was met with a shrug, the Shape was given an invite to sit by the Huntress, ushering the two girls to move over and make room. 

    There wasn't a big reason they got along, Michael and Anna. There just was no reason for them to hate each other. So Michael sits down, his chin resting upon the palm of his hand. Observing and watching. 

 

    Maybe the cold isn't too bad compared to fall.

 

  
•▪°○°▪•

  
  


    The night continued, more festive than usual. The Entity granting them the time to celebrate with each other. Killers and survivors each finding at least one other to speak to. 

 

    Even the newer additions to the realm seemed to take it easy on this holiday break. 

 

_ All I can really ask for at this point, _ Meg thought with a small sigh, then accompanied by a smile.

 

    And before being brought back into the trials, many thought the same.


End file.
